


Love in the Latrine

by 100331



Series: The Disney Dudez: (Yes I Put A Z There, So What?) [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Tangled (2010), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Disney, Gay Sex, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100331/pseuds/100331
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn Rider and Eric do it and shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Latrine

**Author's Note:**

> Contains scat and piss
> 
> Also set in modern world with modern technology

I woke up in late in the afternoon, still dressed in the clothes I wore during the party. I had a huge hangover and my morning wood was just throbbing. My stomach began growling and my bladder was about to burst. I rushed to the toilets, and there I saw him.

I live in a big house with nine other guys, my best friends. We knew each other because our girlfriends, fiancées, and wives were relatives or friends. Why in this place? Because we were on a trip ̶ a trip away from our girls, families, and kids. Finally, we could just be alone in this big ass house, own by his wife's family. Our wives and families rarely noticed what we do, usually because they were busy with work and kids. Also we're Disney princes, so we're rich as fuck!

There were tons of bathrooms in the mansion, even some in the bedrooms. There were three communal toilets: one with stalls, urinals, and sinks, like a restaurant bathroom; one with sinks and open stalls as if we were in the army; and one with no cubicles, nor urinals, and only four sinks and ten toilets all in a row ̶one for each of us.

And there on one of those toilets was Prince Eric, Ariel's husband. He was sitting on the john, wearing his usual white shirt. His blue plants and unloosen red belt were over his boots and down at his feet. His briefs were also pulled down. He exposed his legs covered in dark hair, and the side of his beautiful butt cheek. He was just sitting there, reading a newspaper. He didn't even need glasses because those beautiful blue eyes were like those of a hawk.

He could see and hear clearly. "Morning," he said to me as he let a stream of piss pour from his dick into the bowl.

"Morning," I responded as I unbuckled my belt and pulled down my brown pants and grey underwear down to my boots. I sat down and looked down at my phone and read my Rapunzel's texts. A few farts left my ass, and I wasn't embarrassed. Eric just seemed to be interested in his paper.

"Is Rapunzel nagging you again?" he asked.

"Yes, kinda," I replied.

"You'll get used to it, Ariel always asked me to do shit," he said.

"Thanks, man."

I heard him grunting and trying to shit.

"Constipated?" I asked.

"No" he lied.

I totally knew he was backed up. "Just tell me, I'm your friend," I said.

"Okay, yes, for a week! I've just been stressed with work, Ariel, and Melody. I don't think Prince Triton trusts me. I've been blocked for a long time!" "I'm sorry, dude," I said.

He thanked me and placed his hand on my thigh. "Oh, sorry," he said.

"I don't mind, dude" I replied.

I patted his thigh and told him it gets better. "Know what dude, I'm not gonna shit until you shit," I said.

"Thanks, again" he replied. We just sat there reading his paper and farting and peeing, no pooping.

"Well I'm done, no shit yet," said Eric.

He stood up without putting up his pants, washed his hands, and said, "Get up, Rider, and wash your hands. Don't think about pulling your pants up!"

I obeyed. I got up, washed my hands, and stood next to him, with my pants around my ankles.

"Follow me," said Eric.

He walked to his room and opened the door.

"Get in!" he shouted.

I did and walked into his room and sat on his bed.

"Good Rider" he shouted.

He removed his shirt, pants, and underwear.

"Strip!" he commanded.

I disrobed myself slowly, and as I was about to take off my boots, he told me to stop and leave them on. I noticed he was keeping his shoes on. He picked up his unbuttoned shirt and told me to put in on. I did. He put on my green shirt and went to his drawer. I saw him pick up a condom and unwrapped him.

He placed it on his dick and lubed my asshole. I lied on my back and lifted up his legs, exposing my ass. He smiled, kissed me, and placed his cock into me.

I looked deep into his eyes and started kissing him. He humped me like a wild dog and caused satisfying pain inside my body. I brought him closer to me and frenched him. I was in love. I ran my fingers through his thick, black hair as he penetrated my butthole. I swore his dick's head was touching my prostate. Finally, I came, and he came.

He threw away the condom and laid next to me.

"That was amazing!" I said.

"I know," he said, "and I was your first gay experience?"

"Yeah, yours?" I asked. 

"Of course, but I knew what I was doing. I have watched a lot of gay porn."

"Me too, and my favorite's rimming," I replied as I stuck my finger into his ass.

He smiled and said, "Go on, clean your plate!"

He leaned up against the headboard and put his ass up in the air. I put my tongue at the tip of his crack and licked down to the end of his ballsack. He groaned but gripped onto the bed knobs.

I stuck my tongue into his ass and licked his insides. It tasted sweet. I licked and licked and licked.

Then, he pushed my head into his butt with his hand shouting, "Munch that ass!" I did.

I began chew in anal hair and slurping his ass juice.

"Enough!" he shouted.

He threw me down on the floor and ate out my ass. I groaned in a mixture of lust and pain. He licked and munched on my hole as if it was an ice cream cone. I came a load that could fill a bucket. So did he.

I heard a faint sound, Eric just farted. He rushed to the toilets, grasping his stomach. I stopped him and pulled him back to the room. I went into the closet, grabbed a few towels, and laid them down on the floor.

I grabbed a pail and placed it on the blanket. I propped Eric on the end of the bed, with his ass up in the air.

"Go on," I said.

I knelt there, in front of the bucket, with a huge hard-on. His bootyhole twitched and I grunted.

I spread open his butt cheeks and said, "Push!"

He tried the best he could and began pissing the bed. However, a small turd plopped into the bucket. Eric sighed with relief. He pooped some more, and the shit began to fill the pail. He finished asked for toilet paper.

"No!" I said, "Just wait for me to go."

He nodded and got off the bed. I peed into the pail and toss the contents out the window into the garden below. I then leapt onto the footboard and squatted over the pail. I released a huge turd and forced Eric to watch.

I turned my head over and saw him masturbating.

"Enjoying the fun?" I asked.

"Fuck yes!" he replied.

I farted some more, and let out another giant shit. Eric was about to cum so I pointed to the pail and told him to cum in there. He shot his load on top of the pile of shit.

"Done yet?" Eric asked me.

"Yep, now as for the tp," I said. "We're the tp!"

Eric's eyes lit up with joy. 

"Me first," he said.

He buried his face in my ass licked it clean, and he didn't care about the shitstains on my asshole. He gleefully ate it and finished by pissing on it and licking it. He kissed each cheek, wiped his mouth, and sat on my face.

I greedily munched his shit-covered booty and licked it like a lollipop. It tasted by a mix of BBQ sauce and caramel. Eric groaned with lust and sat deeper onto my face. He was buried my face with his glorious bubble butt. Finally, he came and squatted over my cock. I pissed a golden stream of glory into his ass and lapped it all up.

I wiped my mouth and then went into the bathroom and grabbed some toilet paper. We wiped each other and dumped the shit and cum out of the pail into the garden.

"It'll make great fertilizer," said Eric.

"It'll smell great too," I said.

"How did my ass taste?" he asked.

"Spicy and sweet at the same time," I replied.

I put the towels into the washer and changed the bedsheets.

Eric removed his clothes and removed mine. He laid down on the bed with his butt up, and said,

"Fuck me!"

I put on a condom, lubed his ass, and rode him like a mechanical bull. He shouted fuck almost a million times, and I said, "Not a virgin anymore?"

"Fuck yes!" he screamed.

I flipped him over and kissed him. He bit my neck and buried his face into my pecs. I could hear him softly crying.

I lifted up his head and said, "Grab my ass if you're in pain!"

He did and began squeezing my butt cheeks hard. I fucked him so hard, that his butthole had to be raw. I came and he came. We looked into each other's eyes and kissed passionately.

I laid down on the bed, curled up next to him, and he took me in his bulging arms.

"This'll be our little secret?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied and then he kissed my head.

I turned off the lights and went to sleep with my new boo.

To be continued...


End file.
